


Angelic Savior

by Anxious_Ace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Anxiety, BAMF Jessica, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Jessica Moore, Caring Benny, Comfort/Angst, Demon Deals, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hunters & Hunting, I'm Bad At Tagging, Impala Conversations, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore Lives, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, One True Pairing, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Pansexual Sam Winchester, Past Abuse, Past Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Past Dean/Other(s), Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Dean Winchester, Relationship(s), Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrifice, Slow Burn, True Love, Vampire Benny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Ace/pseuds/Anxious_Ace
Summary: This probably will loosely follow canon, but obviously Jess is alive so it’s not that accurate to the show. I don’t own the characters, though I wish I did, don’t we all? Also I accidentally orphaned it, because my account was acting up, sorry.//Jess had been sitting on a bed, that much she remembered. She was starting to fall asleep, waiting for Sam to get back and trying not to worry about where the hell he was or what he was doing. She hadn’t slept in four days now, or not well at least. So she fell asleep. First there was the knife plunged into her gut and slicing into it with a searing pain. Then there was fire. Lots of fire, everywhere, and she remembered feeling it burning and smelling her flesh and hair getting singed..





	1. The Dead Awaken

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first actual time writing something on here. I’ve roleplayed supernatural and these ships plenty of times, but I haven’t written it in a story; this will be an adventure. It probably won’t be the greatest story that you've ever read, but I hope you like it. Thanks for reading~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica Moore died ten years ago on the ceiling in her and Sam’s apartment. It’s all like a horrible dream when she suddenly wakes up somewhere strange.

Jess had been sitting on their bed, that much she remembered. She was starting to fall asleep, waiting for Sam to get back and trying not to worry about where the hell he was or what he was doing. She hadn’t slept in four days now, or not well at least. So she fell asleep.  First there was the knife plunged into her gut and slicing into it with a searing pain. Then there was fire. Lots of fire, everywhere, and she remembered feeling it burn her whole body. She remembered smelling her flesh and hair getting singed.. And now she felt exhausted and everything tingled, from her head to her toes and all the parts in-between. She could tell someone was moving around her, but she didn’t have the strength to open her eyes or even speak. Her mouth felt full of cotton. She could hear talking, but It was some strange language she didn’t know, kind of sounded like a made up one.  She could hear her name being said every few words and she was trying to figure out if she was dead and what exactly happened after it all went dark. She coughed, trying to clear her throat as she opened her eyes.

Hovering above her stood two men looking down at her, their suits simple neutral colors. They didn’t seem menacing but also not the God type. She pushed herself up, groaning some at the pounding of her head and noticing her skin wasn’t burnt, it looked like it hadn’t even been touched at all; even her old self harm scars were gone. “Where am I?” She asked, her voice was crackly and quiet, like there was a lump of tar sitting in her esophagus. She honestly felt like she’d been hit by a bus. The one man, disappeared right before her eyes while the raven-haired one stood there, trying to come up with some way to explain.  

"Who are you?" She asked, feeling that tingling all over again as the man simply place a finger to her forehead and she fell back against the bed, sound asleep. She didn't dream, it was pitch black as she lay there completely still.  

Jessica woke up after what felt like forever, feeling way better than the first time she woke up. This time when she opened her eyes no one was there. So, she stood up, noticing her clothes first. They were far too big and looked to fit her like how Sam's do, except these were the slightest bit smaller. She moved to stand in front of a full-length mirror. She definitely looked brand new, hardly like she had burned or been sliced in half. _How was that even possible?_ She had a million questions in her mind but her stomach growled, so she opened the metal door, shivering from how cold it was to the touch and padding down the long corridor. 

"It's been eleven years, Cas! And then she's here out of nowhere, and with how he's just started dating and moving on and after the damn near end of the world, we don't need this right now," Shouted a deep male voice from the end of the hall. She paused, a bit confused from only hearing this part of the conversation. Eleven years since what? Sam had definitely talked to his family since then, he didn't run away when he was twelve after all. End of the world? That sounded quite extreme, she had heard of a hurricane but that wasn't the worst thing in the world.  

"We aren't killing her, Dean," Came another voice, a different kind of deep but it sounded softer. _Are they talking about me? Killing me??_ Her mind was trying not to even suggest that, maybe it was someone else who was here. Speaking of which, where was she? 

"Come on, we can just shoot her in the head and burn her body, Sam won't even know she was ever alive again. It's not right, what's dead should stay dead. He shouldn't gotta mourn all over again or get his hopes up, she's probably some demon or trick, maybe a shifter or rugaru," the man she assumed was Dean, based on how he talked of Sam, said back. 

"We did all the tests, she's not a demon or a shifter. I don't understand it any more than you do, Dean, but someone of great power must've brought her back. They must've had a good reason as well. Sam would actually kill you if he found out you murdered his girlfriend, who magically came back from the dead," the other one replied. She honestly could tell it must be about her, but _she wasn't dead_. She hadn't been dead, she was just at Stanford in their apartment and it was Halloween and... she burned. She couldn't have died, could she? That wasn't possible. She heard whispering behind her, that she couldn't make out as her mind raced. 

Jess cleared her throat and walked around the corner, looking at the two men who were gaping at her. She crossed her arms and looked between them, the one was in the room earlier, raven-haired kid, she remembered. The other one she didn't recognize, but it had to be Dean, right? Man had he changed in the two days she hadn't seen him, was he doing drugs? Must be. She vaguely remembered caramel-haired boy, the one who disappeared, but he wasn't around. Maybe she imagined him, after all he went poof into the air and that wasn't possible. Dean and the other guy exchanged glances, and she sighed as she realized they _had_ been talking about her. But she hadn't died, she couldn't have. She knew this was definitely **not** Heaven.  

"What the fuck is going on?" She blurted, looking between them as they exchanged glances again. She saw the caramel boy out of the corner of her eye, leaning against the wall, sucking on a lollipop, she even swore he winked at her. Before she could even turn her head, he was gone. _Must be a figment of my imagination._ Dean truly looked like he'd seen a ghost, he was white as a sheet. The raven-haired boy just looked... constipated? His eyebrows were knit together and his mouth was partially agape, blue eyes seeming to look through her.  


	2. Surprise You're Alive!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess has a hard time grasping the concept of being dead and then coming back out of nowhere, then again so do Dean and Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys.

_“What the fuck is going on?" She blurted, looking between them as they exchanged glances again. Dean truly looked like he'd seen a ghost, he was white as a sheet. The raven-haired boy just looked... constipated? His eyebrows were knit together and his mouth was partially agape, blue eyes seeming to look through her._

Jess felt like it was a staring competition and she was the one loosing, she swore neither one of them blinked in four minutes. "Who are you?" She asked, deciding that might be an easier question, all things considered. The raven-haired boy cleared his throat, glancing at the other before uncrossing his arms, trenchcoat sleeves slipping over his hands a bit. 

"I'm Castiel, I'm an angel of the lord, and this is Dean. You should know him," The man said simply, as if it were facts she should've known. Dean looked like he aged well... _eleven years,_ but he still had the same face, it was odd and hard to describe but he definitely appeared different. An angel of the lord, _what_? 

"Where am I? What the hell am I doing here? And why were you debating killing me? What's been eleven years?" She asked, her mind racing once again. She could guess what eleven years meant, but she didn't want to believe it-she couldn't. She couldn't have died and been in heaven for over ten years and not remember it; she certainly didn't understand how the hell she looked unscathed when she was in a fire-err set on fire. They both sighed, Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.   

"I need a drink," He grumbled, walking out of view and bringing back four beers, sitting at the long table in the center of the room. She reluctantly followed Castiel over to it and took a seat beside him. She didn't trust this Dean at this point, he had wanted to kill her or that's what he said.   

"This is a place we call the Bunker, it's our home, me, Sam, and Cas. I don't know how you got here, we were just talking 'bout that. You've been dead eleven years, Jessica. You were burned on the ceiling by a demon who was torturing Sam and have been in heaven until well, this mornin'," Dean said, chugging one of the bottles and setting his hands on the table. _A demon, what the hell?_

Jess wanted to yell at him, tell him he was crazy and that there was no way, but she wasn't so sure. **Nothing made sense**. Why she was alive, she should've died by that fire, and then all of a sudden everything's different. There's some weird man in a trench coat and Sam lives with his brother again and it was starting to overwhelm her. "And you were going to kill me again, since when did you become such an asshole? Sam talked so highly of you. It couldn't have been eleven years..." She rambled off, not wanting to believe it at all.   

"I'm sure Sam is going to be happy to see you-" Cas was cut off by Dean. 

“You really think this is going to make him happy? It’s been eleven long years. He’s **finally** built himself up from being heart broken. You think someone coming back from the dead, is going to make him enthused? No, he’ll be pissed for starters and then maybe, maybe he’ll be happy. But there’s also the fact she’s been gone for eleven years and a lot has changed. She doesn’t even know about hunting. Sam’s changed,” Dean said before shaking his head and standing up. “I’m going to bed, but I'm right.” 

Jess watched him leave, feeling even worse. What if he  _was_  right? She had been dead and surely someone changes a lot in eleven years. Not to mention that he had moved on now. Who’s to say he’d even **want** her back? What if he doesn’t love her anymore? What if he tells her to get lost or this just makes everything worse? Her stomach was churning, like when you have a bad stomach virus. Except she felt like the virus. She had just shown up out of the blue and was now infecting everyone’s life.  


	3. Sammy Sees A Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize to all my readers who genuinely loved this story. I hope you do enjoy this work.

_Jess watched him leave, feeling even worse. What if he was right? She had been dead and surely someone changed a lot in ten years. Not to mention that he had moved on now. Who’s to say he’d even want her back? What if he doesn’t love her anymore? What if he tells her to get lost or this just makes everything worse? Her stomach was churning, like when you have a bad virus. Except she felt like the virus. She had just shown up out of the blue and was now infecting everyone’s life._  

Castiel’s expression was unreadable to her, but he did seem to be considering something. She could hear Dean's heavy footsteps disappear down the hallway. There was a silence between the two of them, and she wasn't sure what to say.  

"There's a lot you don't know and I'm not sure where to begin to tell you," He finally said, being the one to break the silence. 

Jessica wasn't exactly sure what to say. _I know there's all this stuff about angels and demons and hunters and what even are those?_ She felt like she ran into a wall with how much her thoughts were racing. She couldn't remember the last time she had this kind of overwhelming anxiety, maybe when she first met Sam? Maybe when she told him about her past? Maybe when she trusted him and told him she loved him? Either way she couldn't grasp it as far as what was going on or how she could've been gone for eleven years. She couldn't even figure out how to come back, what do you say to the love of your life who watched you die eleven years ago, on this very day?  

"Sam is uh... at your grave, I could take you, if you want," Castiel added much quieter, and she almost laughed. Her **grave** , so she really had been dead. She wished she could ease the nervousness eating away at her stomach at the thought of seeing Sam again. Dean said he was crushed, and she assumed if the roles were reversed she would be too. It was something she figured would last forever, which she wanted to last forever. She wanted to start a family with him and get married. She knew Sam talked a lot about wanting that, and she did too.  

“I might as well get it over with. If he hates me or if he doesn’t love me anymore, better to figure it out now,” Jess said quietly, in a flash they were at a cemetery. It was like her head was spinning and her body tingled. She didn’t entirely understand how they got there, but she assumed it had something to do with that angel stuff.  

Sam looked different from when she last saw her. He looked older obviously, but he looked… worn down. He looked as though he’d suffered enough to last a lifetime and was going through all of it still. She hoped it wasn’t because of her. He was wearing a flannel and jeans, which almost made her laugh-almost. It was something he wore a few times a week before, he looked like a lumberjack, but she couldn’t complain because she ended up looking like a potato most of the time.  

Jess wasn’t sure how to approach the situation. _What do you even say? Hi I know I've been dead for eleven years but somehow now I’m alive, love you?_ She almost laughed at that thought. She glanced at Cas who waved her on before he disappeared. She was a bit offended he left her to fend for herself in this situation. He could leave her here if he was pissed enough.  

“Sam, um,” Jess said softly, gently setting her hand on Sam’s shoulder. She was a bit surprised when he didn’t look up. He didn’t react at all. He just continued to stare at the tombstone. She wondered if maybe ghosts could do that, try and talk to you and if you could feel it. She sighed, trying to figure out something different to do. She walked around him, stepping on the grave and blocking his view. 

“Hey, watch where you’re-“ Sam had started to say, no doubt bitching out some arrogant person who was disrespecting the dead. Jess felt like her heart was torn into pieces when her eyes met his. He had been crying, which made her feel worse, and he looked like he’d been through _**hell and back**_ **.** She wasn’t sure what she could say to make it right. She didn’t know how to fix this, though a nagging voice kept fighting with her saying i _t wasn’t your fault, someone killed you. You can’t control being dead._   

“Sam,” Jess said softly, moving to sit down in front of Sam. She knew she must have looked weird, she was wearing some boy's clothes, though now that she thought about it, it seemed plausible for them being Dean’s. She wasn’t about to ask either. She ran a hand through her hair, twisting the end of a few strands over her fingers. She did a lot of fidgety things when she got anxious. She couldn’t let her hands stay still, and it could be annoying. It was distracting. 

“Jess,” Sam said, though it sounded like he was trying to reassure himself. His eyes seemed to light up, before they went back to the dull and broken way they’d been. _It's a hallucination,_ he thought, _if anything it’s just her ghost_.  

 

_//_

 

 _Jess smiled as she hid the little box of cookies behind her back, walking to where she saw Sam, seated on a blanket with his own picnic basket. He had made her promise not to make any food, because Sam had the whole date planned out. It was adorable, but then again she thought every sweet awkward thing Sam did for her was cute._  

 _Sam only glanced up when she sat down beside him on the blanket, she had always admired him every chance she got. Sam Winchester was by far the sweetest most handsome guy in the whole college, maybe even the world. It made him feel unattainable, but then again she’d had plenty of people tell her she was unattainable. Jess had friends who cussed her out because they were jealous, that they would kill to have her looks, which she knew should be a compliment, but it offended her. She didn’t have this perfect easy life everyone assumed she did. She didn’t just wake up in a field of roses and get tons of free money from cute boys or get gushed over. But all of the negative things she tried to put behind her. Even if she could never wear anything that hit above her knee and couldn’t open up about it yet._  

 _“I know, I promised no food, but… I made you these,” Jess’ smile brightened as she handed him the box of cookies, and she loved how Sam’s face flushed pink and his smile grew bigger._  

 _“ **What would I do without you?** ” Sam asked, laughing as he opened the box and looked at the dozen cookies all neatly in there, and baked with extra care and love._ 

 _“ **Crash and burn,** ” she joked, nudging him and rolling her eyes fondly as she started laying out the food he brought. _ _So_ _they spent the rest of their wonderful evening eating and talking, though both would’ve been fine with silence and basking in the other’s presence._  

 

 _-_  

 

 _Jess smiled as she walked hand in hand with Sam, swinging their arms as they walked. They had just seen a beautiful rendition of the Heathers musical and now they were heading to a small diner for dinner._  

_" **What would I do without you?** ” Sam asked with a smile as he stared at her dreamily._

_“ **Crash and burn**.” She stated back, smiling more as they carried on eating their dinner._


End file.
